Duo Gugu - Hari Literasi Sedunia
by Liast
Summary: Hello, world! Selamat pagi, selamat siang, selamat malam, khususnya bagi kalian semua rakyat Tanah Fajar. Welcome to Duo Gugu, bukan gukguk. Masih dengan si cantik Guinevere – panggil aja Miss Violet, dan partner in crime-ku yang secara resmi telah melepas status jomblonya di Facebook setelah beberapa bulan diam-diam kencan, Gossen.


"_Hello, world! _Selamat pagi, selamat siang, selamat malam, khususnya bagi kalian semua rakyat Tanah Fajar._ Welcome to Duo GuGu, _bukan gukguk. Masih dengan si cantik Guinevere – panggil aja Miss Violet, dan _partner in crime_-ku yang secara resmi telah melepas status jomblonya di Facebook setelah beberapa bulan diam-diam kencan, Gossen."

Gusion menghela napas panjang ketika mendengar namanya yang diselewengkan, pasrah, sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Hari ini, tepatnya tanggal delapan September masih di tahun 2019, selain merayakan hari minggu, kita juga bakal merayakan Hari Literasi sedunia, _guys._"

"Yep."

"Jadi, menyangkut literasi, nih, pasti kalian punya karya sastra favorit dan ga bisa dilupakan, kan? Kalau aku disuruh nyebutin satu-satu, ga bakal kelar ini acara sampai besok. Tapi kalo disuruh milih satu, ya pasti lah ya –"

Gusion menyela dengan suara yang dibuat-buat, lebih melengking dan sedikit mendesah. _"Fifty Shades of Grey." _

"_No._ Ampun, ya Lord. Bukan itu, _guys. Sorry _ya, tapi itu bukan genreku. Karya sastra paling mulia dan murni, yang bakal terus jadi favoritku sepanjang hidup adalah serial novel A Song of Ice and Fire oleh George R. R. Martin _himself._ Oh ya, kalian udah nonton sinetronnya? _Ending_-nya bener-bener deh. Oh, Bran! Tapi yang namanya film adaptasi, tetap ga bisa dibandingkan dengan aslinya, kan ya. Apalagi –"

"Ahem."

Guinevere tersadar, hampir saja dia lepas kendali. "_Sorry, sorry. _Terlalu antusias, _guys. _Kembali ke topik pembicaraan. Kalau kamu, Gus, ada ga sih karya sastra yang masih _ngena _di hati?"

"The Lover." Gusion memutar kursinya. Sekali putar. Dua kali, tiga kali. Dan lagi. Sebelah alisnya terangkat, memandang Guinevere yang mengalihkan kedua matanya ke arah langit-langit, seperti mencoba mengingat sesuatu yang diketahuinya, hanya saja tidak yakin itu apa. "Marguerite Duras? _Very early in his life everything became too late?"_

"Apa sih?"

"Silakan cari di Google."

"Oke lah, kita _move on _dari Gusion yang sedang dimabuk cinta." Guinevere merapikan poninya, pandangan kembali tertuju ke arah kamera. "Tapi ada ga sih, dari kalian yang bukan hanya menikmati karya sastra orang lain, tapi juga punya mimpi, punya cita-cita buat jadi penulis tajir plus terkenal? Pasti ada, mengingat banyaknya jumlah penulis atau _author _yang bertebaran di situs publikasi _online _dan gratis segratis-gratisnya. Contohnya, ga usah jauh-jauh, panggil aja Gossen, adalah seorang _author _khusus MCU yang lagi naik daun di salah satu situs fanfiksi yang warnanya putih merah itu, lho, _guys."_

"Uh-uh."

"Ga bisa diremehin. Katanya _hits-_nya sudah dua ribu, padahal baru dua hari di-_upload. _Kalau gitu, sebagai pakar kita hari ini menyangkut Hari Literasi sedunia, kita bakal berpartisipasi dalam bentuk apa nih?"

"Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya, apa sih yang membuat cerita itu bagus? Yang pasti, cerita yang bisa menghipnotis pembacanya, menarik mereka ke dalam cerita itu sendiri. Sayangnya, kita ga bisa ngasih tau bagaimana cara menulis cerita."

"Ouch."

Gusion berdehem dan kembali menggerakkan kursinya. "Tapi, kita bakal ngasih tau, apa sih yang ga boleh dilakuin saat nulis cerita? Jadi, ga usah lama-lama, silakan Guin."

"Okay. Jadi kita punya beberapa contoh naskah fanfiksi, lima lah, ya, yang dikategorikan kurang baik. Kita baca, nanti naskahnya juga akan ditampilin, jadi tenang aja kalian ga bakal ketinggalan. _Let's check it out!"_

* * *

Naskah Fanfiksi #1

* * *

"Di cerita ini, kita jadi pasangan resmi," kata Gusion.

"Kita berdua?" kata Guinevere.

"Iya, sudah kubilang dari kemarin." kata Gusion.

"Bukannya tahun ini kau dan Lesley jadi pasangan resmi di Hari Valentine? Kalian sudah pu-" kata Guinevere.

"Tidak," kata Gusion.

"Aneh sekali," kata Guinevere.

"Iya, seaneh tanda baca di akhir dialog ini. Jangan lupa juga soal deskripsi prosanya yang sangat minim dan tidak original," kata Gusion.

"Oke, lanjut," kata Guinevere.

* * *

Naskah Fanfiksi #2

* * *

"Menit ke dua dan aku belum mendapat _buff. _Tidak bisa dipercaya."

"Tentu saja itu karena kau sibuk mondar-mandir di _lane _bawah."

"Oh, sudah lupa rupanya. Kau pikir siapa yang baru saja menyelamatkan nyawamu itu?"

"Hah? Kau sombong."

"Mengacalah."

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Terserahlah. Aku mau ambil _buff_. Sekalian _Turtle_ juga."

"Aku lebih butuh _buff _kura-kura Guinevere."

"Aku Gusion."

"Aku Gusion. Kau Guinevere."

"Eh… kau Guinevere."

"Aku Guinevere?"

"…"

"Tunggu… kau yakin?"

"Kecuali suaramu jadi naik beberapa oktav sebelum ini, ya, aku yakin."

"Karena itu, jangan hanya menuliskan dialog, tulis juga siapa yang mengucapkannya. Astaga."

"Aduh, aku jadi pusing. Kasus berikutnya."

* * *

Naskah Fanfiksi #3

* * *

"Cepat keluar, mau sampai kapan kau bersembunyi?" Gusion bertanya dengan nada tidak sabaran.

"Keluar? Kau gila!" Guinevere berkata sambil menuduh.

"Kau takut dengan Lesley?" Gusion bertanya seolah tidak percaya.

"Apa?!" Guinevere terkesiap sekeras-kerasnya. "Kau serius mau selingkuh denganku? Baru tujuh bulan pacaran juga sudah berani selingkuh?"

"Hei, ini kan cuma sandiwara. Biar ada gosip-gosip panas." Gusion mengaku tanpa menyesal.

"Tidak bisa dipercaya. Kau benar-benar buaya darat, kau tahu?!" Guinevere bertanya setengah berteriak.

"Sudah kubilang ini cuma buat drama!" Gusion membantah dengan dramatis.

"Cuma drama, katamu? KAU MAU ADA SHIPWAR LAGI?!" Guinevere berteriak dengan amarah yang memuncak.

Gusion mengernyit ketika teriakan Guinevere menggema di ruangan itu. "Bagus sekali, Guin. Di kalimat terakhir kau baru saja: 1) menggunakan huruf kapital, 2) menggunakan tanda seru, dan tanda tanya sebelumnya, 3) berteriak, dan 4) menyelesaikan kalimatmu dengan kata kerja yang tidak diperlukan."

Guinevere mengangkat bahunya.

Gusion menghela napas panjang. "Kau tidak perlu menunjukkan emosimu dengan tanda-tanda sebanyak itu. Percuma."

"Oke. Kita lanjut lagi."

* * *

Naskah Fanfiksi #4

* * *

"Menurutmu aku harus pakai sepatu yang mana? _Arcane Boots _atau _Swift Boots_?" Guinevere bertanya sambil menunjukkan ikon kedua sepatu itu di depan wajah Gusion.

"_Arcane Boots _boleh juga."

Guinevere mengernyit. "Tapi nanti _mana-_ku cepat habis."

Gusion menunjukkan ikon sepatu lain di depannya. "_Demon Shoes _kalau begitu."

"Baiklah. Selanjutnya aku butuh…"

**[…penulis memberikan narasi ketika Guinevere dan Gusion melanjutkan acara belanja mereka sesuai dengan kebutuhan…]**

Gusion melihat Guinevere mengambil _Magic Necklace _dari slot _Magic Items. _

"Guin, ambil _Mystery Codex _dulu. Kau kan sudah punya _Demon Shoes_, tidak usah khawatir dengan _mana-_mu."

"Tapi _Magic Wand, _kan lebih mahal, kalau aku ambil _Magic Necklace _dulu, setidaknya aku punya lebih banyak item dari yang lain."

Gusion memutar kedua bola matanya. "Harganya cuma beda 220 _gold_, nantinya kan sama saja."

"Oke."

**[…beberapa paragraf kemudian…]**

"Bagus, aku sudah punya _Magic Wand _dan _Mystic Container." _Guinevere tertawa kecil dan mengecek kembali peta di _lane _atas, menunggu _Crab _untuk memunculkan diri. "700 _gold _lagi dan aku akan mendapat _Concentrated Energy." _

Gusion menatap wanita di sampinynya yang sudah mulai berjalan menuju _lane _atas. "Cepat juga _farming_-mu."

"Tentu saja."

Tidak lama kemudian, kedua sahabat itu melewati _Lord. _Di ujung jalan, terlihat _minion _yang sedang berhadapan. Dengan beberapa tebasan dan pukulan, _minion _merah itu telah habis. Tepat saat itu juga, _Crab _yang ditunggu-tunggu kembali muncul.

"Aku ambil _Crab, _ya?" Guievere mulai menyerang bahkan sebelum Gusion sempat menjawab.

Gusion menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, namun sebuah senyum menghiasi wajahnya. Dia pun ikut menebaskan pedangnya, dan berhenti sedetik sebelum _HP_ _Crab _itu habis tak tersisa agar Guinevere mendapat _gold buff-_nya.

"_Concentrated Energy, here we come."_ Dengan tangan yang sigap dan tanpa pikir panjang, Guinevere membeli item ketiganya. Namun, bukannya _Concentrated Energy _yang didapat, melainkan _Ice Queen Wand. "_Eh?"

"Ada apa?" Gusion berjalan mendekat, mendapati Guinevere yang tampak bingung.

"Kenapa jadi _Ice Queen Wand?"_

"Kau salah pencet?" Gusion tersenyum, sedikit mengejek kecerobohannya. "Jual saja, lalu beli _Concentrated Eenergy."_

"Ugh…"

Setelah menjual, menunggu, dan membeli kembali item ketiganya, Guinevere dan Gusion bersandar di menara terluar _lane _atas. "Apa lagi sekarang?"

"Coba kita lihat… _Berserker'S Fury." _Guinevere mengamati ikon _Attack Item _itu.

Gusion menghela napas panjang. Item keempat dan dia sudah sangat lelah. "Menurutmu si penulis ini akan membuat kita membahas semua item belanjaan itu satu per satu?"

"Oh Lord, aku tidak mau."

* * *

Naskah Fanfiksi #5

* * *

Gusion terbangun, matanya masih suyup dan terlihat merah seperti mata yang telah menngis semalam suntik. cahaya mentari yag silau menembus jendela kamarnnya. jam kecil di mejanya menujukan pukul –

Gusion berhenti membaca naskah yang dipegangnya, dahinya berkerut. Kakinya menghentikan putaran kursi yang didudukinya.

Guinevere memandang pria di sampingnya yang berbalik menghadapnya. "Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak bisa membacanya."

"Hah?"

"Ini penuh _typo._ Dalam satu paragraf yang panjangnya hampir satu halaman penuh." Gusion menunjukkan naskah itu tepat di depan wajah Guinevere.

"Ow, mataku! Dan _where is capitalism when you need them?_"

"Oke, jadi ini sangat simpel. Pastikan satu paragraf itu tidak lebih dari tujuh atau delapan kalimat. Siapa juga yang mau membaca satu paragraf yang terdiri dari 5000 kata dan tanpa jeda? Ayolah."

Gusion kembali menghela napas dambil sedikit memutarkan kursinya, ke kanan kemudian ke kiri. "_Typo. _Telitilah saat menulis dan mengedit. Lebih bagus lagi kalau kalian punya _beta reader _yang bisa menunjukkan salah tulis atau mengoreksinya secara suka rela. Jangan buat pembaca menjadi tersiksa hanya karena malas memperbaiki _typo."_

"Wow. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba jadi bijak begitu, Gus?" Guinevere berpura-pura kagum pada pria di sampingnya itu.

Tanpa menjawab, Gusion kembali menyandarkan punggungnya dan memutar kursinya secara perlahan.

"Okay. Sudah hampir satu peradaban kita menemani pagi, siang, malam kalian, _guys. _Jadi, sudah saatnya untuk Duo Gugu pamit undur diri. Terima kasih sekali buat kalian yang rela menghabiskan waktu kalian demi mengikuti acara kita berdua, dalam edisi khusus, memperingati Hari Literasi sedunia. Jangan lupa _comment, like, and_ _subscribe,_ ya _guys."_

"Gusion _out." _

"Guinevere signing out. Ciao!"

* * *

Hola!

Sedih rasanya. Lupa upload, jadi telat dua hari. Padahal udah selesei dari bulan lalu T.T

Anyway, Selamat Hari Literasi sedunia :}


End file.
